PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT To advance research in colorectal cancer (CRC) screening in support of the goals of the Beau Biden Cancer MoonshotSM Initiative, RTI International proposes to serve as the Coordinating Center (CC) for the Accelerating Colorectal Cancer Screening and follow-up through Implementation Science (ACCSIS) Program. As the CC, RTI will provide scientific expertise and logistical support to create a cohesive research group that will develop the evidence base to increase CRC screening, diagnosis, and referral-to-care among populations who currently have low rates of screening. Specifically, we will (1) enhance productivity of ACCSIS Program members and stakeholders by providing necessary logistical, communications, and operational support; (2) support the generation of the evidence base on multilevel interventions to increase CRC screening by establishing common data elements and harmonized data collection procedures across research projects; (3) identify and support locally-developed innovative approaches to accelerate the evaluation of additional promising interventions to increase CRC screening; and (4) generate a user-friendly data repository and disseminate program findings to facilitate the adaption and scale-up of successful interventions. RTI has specific strengths that will enhance the scientific productivity of the program, including the following six. (1) We will use previously tested procedures and policies, based on our experience as the CC for more than 35 multisite projects, to enhance coordination among ACCSIS studies. (2) Our team, led by Dr. Sujha Subramanian, has more than a decade of experience in CRC screening studies, and will be supported by a multidisciplinary team of experts in implementation science, heath systems and community clinical linkages, heath disparities, multisite data collection, biostatistics, ethics and health data regulations, web design, data repository management, and dissemination. (3) We will enhance existing frameworks for common data collection that we have developed through our partnership with more than 40 CRC implementation programs by expanding the frameworks to include moderators and mediators. Expansion will allow us to understand the underlying pathways at each level of the intervention (patient, provider, and organization or community). (4) We will draw upon our ready-built network of CRC stakeholders to incorporate lessons learned from prior implementation studies and to identify locally-developed innovative approaches. (5) We will leverage internal expertise in implementation science methods and conduct mixed analysis using both quantitative and qualitative data to perform a comprehensive assessment of the cross- site findings from the multilevel interventions. (6) We will combine our leadership in communication science methods with our award-winning multimedia team to deliver an evidence-based branding strategy and dissemination plan to increase the visibility and reach of the ACCSIS Program.